


Untitled (or, How to Guarantee Your Plan for a Hot Foursome Will Fail)

by fits_in_frames



Category: Queer as Folk (US), Supernatural
Genre: Community: slashfest, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-28
Updated: 2007-06-28
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and Justin each bring someone home. Several counts of hot gay sex ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (or, How to Guarantee Your Plan for a Hot Foursome Will Fail)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://anasuede.livejournal.com/profile)[**anasuede**](http://anasuede.livejournal.com/).

You get home from Babylon some time after three, coked out, with a six-and-a-half-foot slab of tanned skin and muscles swiping his tongue on the back of your neck. You see that Justin has someone too--someone who is obviously face down on your sofa right now, but you're too high to care. You tell the piece of ass you brought home (and god, yes, he is a piece of ass, isn't he, all sweaty and smooth and you can't wait to get his cock in your ass) to get naked and get comfortable.

Justin doesn't notice you, because he's plowing the guy on the sofa, slow and deep, hands on the guy's hips, head down, so you lean over and brush your lips against his ear until he turns and kisses you while still thrusting rhythmically. He tastes like sex and weed and pineapple, and you can't help but smile maniacally, which, of course, breaks the kiss. _well aren't you going to introduce us_ you ask while stripping off your clothes. You peek around the corner and yes--that guy is as ripped as you thought he was. _brian this is federal agent plant_ he gasps between thrusts _agent plant this is brian_. The guy only whimpers into something soft, probably one of your pillows, and normally you'd be pissed as all hell, but the coke has taken over tonight, so even though you know he can't see you, you bow elaborately and say _pleasure to meet you_ before padding up to bed.

You can hear Justin talking to the guy he's fucking as you straddle this hunk of meat you reeled in. He's saying things like _was this the kind of evidence you were looking for_ and _tell me if i'm going too fast okay_ while you're getting pushed over onto your back and pinned to the mattress, and then there's a warm, soft mouth on your cock. Justin grunts as he comes and this guy's giving you the best sloppy, drunk blowjob you've ever gotten, which, of course, isn't saying much.

You see through a break in the sliding doors that they're both sitting upright again--goddamn, that guy's got _shoulders_ , fuck--and Justin is still _talking_ to him, like a pansyass queer instead of the homosexual you thought the kid had become. _you sure you're okay_ he asks him.

 _yeah_ Broad-Shoulders says _yeah._ He's got a voice like diesel fuel and whatever is the opposite of this sparkly shit that's getting on your fingers because the guy that's blowing you has it in his hair. Broad-Shoulders is shaking a little, and Justin's got his hand on the back of his neck, which he uses to pull him into a soft, slow kiss. Your cocksucker looks up at you and tries to turn his head to see what's going on that's so fucking interesting that you can't even focus on a blowjob, but you tug on his hair and he swirls his tongue and your hips hitch up and yeah, yeah, this guy knows what he's doing because you're not coming yet but you can feel it building in the ends of your toes and the small of your back.

Justin looks down, and whispers something in Broad-Shoulders'-- _oh excuse me_ your memory says in your head _agent plant's_ , and you grin despite yourself--ear and then disappears into his lap. Broad-Shoulders tips his head back and grabs onto the back of your sofa, digs his fingertips into it, and groans, deep in his chest, as he comes (into Justin's mouth, probably, but Justin doesn't seem to mind when he sits up again, wiping his lips with the back of his hand) after about thirty seconds. It kind of turns you on and you start fucking the mouth on your cock, closing your eyes as you feel an orgasm building in the back of your throat, and when you open them again, Justin is leaning against the wooden slats, stark naked and looking thoroughly dominant, and you just want to fuck him into the floor, slab of meat sucking your cock be damned.

 _mind if we join you_ Justin asks, all low and sultry and you want to say yes, you do mind, but the coke and the testosterone force the word _okay_ into your mouth and then Justin's calling for Broad-Shoulders, telling him you're ready. He walks over with a look on his face like he just got a bowling pin shoved up his ass (getting fucked by a twink was probably not on his list of things to do in Pittsburgh), and takes Justin's out-stretched hand. He's naked too, but he somehow hides himself behind Justin, until he sees the guy on your cock and his eyes go wide and he steps forward and growls _holyshitsam_.

The world flashes white-hot and you don't really notice that there's no more mouth on your cock, barely hear that mouth say _dean_ with an edge of panic and shame that almost makes you hard all over again and when you're done coming all over your belly, they're still staring at each other like deer in headlights. Justin is looking between them, mouth hanging open, so when you catch your breath, you finally ask _you two fucks know each other_ and realize you won't be getting fucked like you'd planned on.


End file.
